jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park Film Goofs
Scene 1: Jungle *When the worker is knocked off the crate you can see a hand reaching up to break his fall in the right hand corner of the screen. Scene 5: The dig *When Dr.Grant walks into the camper he opens the door on the right side but when you see him in the camper the door is opened on the left. Scene 9: Base camp *As Alan Grant opens the door of the trailer, the hinges are on the right of the door. But in the next scene, (filmed from the inside) the hinges are still on thenononononodoor. Scene 10: Trailer *When Hammond says they'll fund for their dig and site, Grant has dust on his forehead, then it disappears! Scene 11: Café *When it says San Jose, Costa Rica, you can see what appears to be a beach behind Nedry, but San Jose is practically right in the middle of Costa Rica, not near any ocean at all.-this could be in reference to the providence/state San Jose, Costa Rica. Not San Jose(the city), that is in San Jose, Costa Rica. *When Nedry had the $750,000 in a briefcase, it suddenly disappears. *When Nedry dropped the briefcase, he twice started wiping his hands with a napkin he never picked up. *When Dennis Nedry meets Dodgson at the outdoor cafe, Nedry holds the luggage with him, and as Dodgson gives him the Barbasol, it then mysteriously disappears out of his hands. But maybe he just put it under the table. *When Nedry puts down the Barbosol then next a tissue appears mysteriously in his hand. Scene 13: Open sea *For the first few frames, some part of the camera copter is visible in the upper left portion of the image. Scene 14: Helicopter *In this scene, when Hammond spots the island out the window, it appears as though he's looking the wrong way. He peers out the right side of the chopper, a little toward the rear, when the island would have been directly behind him. Scene 14a: Helicopter landing pad *Watch the helicopter land. From above, it hits the pad well behind center. But, soon after, the chopper is right on center before the park attendant moons the camera and everyone jumps out. *Hammond, getting out first on the right side, has switched from left to right and Grant and Sattler have switched from right to left, as well as front to back. Scene 15: Hilltop *Though the vehicles are seen to be parked and backed up as far as can be, the drivers still manage to throw them in reverse and pull up for wing-to-wheel service. *As Gennaro and Hammond ride together in the rear Jeep, Gennaro says the following: "This is not a weekend excursion. This is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they're not convinced, I'm not convinced." This line is not incorrect, just unclear. When he refers to "they," it sounds like he means the investors. After all, we usually use a pronoun after introducing the subject. And that doesn't make sense. But the script makes clear that after he says "they" he gestures to Grant, Ellie, and Malcolm. If these scientists are not convinced, he is not convinced''.'' *When the Brachiosaurus appear the script says: "''- - a dinosaur. Chewing the branches. 'Technically, it's a brachiosaur, ''of the sauropod family, but we've always called it'' Brontosaurus.''" This is incorrect; Brontosaurus is the junior synonym of Apatosaurus ''(the main sauropod in the novel), not of the Brachiosaurus.'' *''When they are driving, it is cloudy outside. When they see the Brachiosaur, there are only a few scattered clouds, but when Hammond gets out of the jeep, it is completely cloudy again. And when the Brachiosaur stands up, it is completely sunny, no clouds at all.'' Scene 22: In the film *The mosquito that is used throughout the movie (in John Hammond's cane, in the amber that the DNA is extracted from, landing on a tree in that tour video, etc.) was actually a Crane Fly, not a mosquito. Scene 28: Hallway/stairs *Hammond, Gennaro, Grant, Sattler, and Malcolm enter the lab, where they meet Dr. Wu. Now, here they are in what could probably be called a “clean room.” Present are powerful computers, sterile laboratory equipment, and hatching dino eggs. This is a relatively sensitive environment. Every employee is wearing white and dons rubber gloves before touching anything. Yet, without a second thought, Wu erases a mistake on his clipboard and casually brushes the shavings onto the floor. It is also unlikely they would let the group enter without lab coats. However in The Lost World, Isla Nublar (the main island in Jurassic Park) is explained to be just the show room for the tourists, and not the actual hatching ground. This would make the lab just for show and therefore it doesn't matter if rubber shavings are brushed to the floor, as well as letting the group enter without the necessary clothing. *When the Raptor egg begins to hatch, the robotic arm grabs it to hold it steady. Keep an eye on it. It disappears entirely and never comes back. The scene cuts from a shot over Grant's left shoulder to a shot over Hammond's right shoulder and that's when it's gone. Also when the crane disappears the raptor's egg is cracked good, then the egg heals itself a little. Scene 29: Raptor Pen *When Robert Muldoon arrives at the Raptor Pen and he makes it up the stairs and begins talking to Grant, we can see that someone has rolled out the red carpet for him. Scene 31: Visitor's Center *Everyone is deciding which car to ride in for the tour as Malcolm waits quietly outside Sattler's passenger-side door. However, just after Lex says to Grant, "She said I should ride with you 'cause it'd be good for you," Malcolm has swiftly disappeared. He may have moved - he could easily be talking to Gennaro or Hammond, who has not yet gone inside. Scene 33a: Main Gates *If you look on the left side of the gate as the cars pass through it, the fence isn't complete. Scene 36: Tyrannosaur Paddock *When the tour vehicles reach the T. rex paddock during the tour; the windshields of the vehicles have rain on them. Several times during the scene the windshields will be bone dry and then switch to wet again. *The Tyrannosaur Paddock is shown to be the second stop on the tour, but judging from the park map, Baryonyx should have been second. This may not actually be a goof, as the team may have stopped at the Baryonyx paddock on the way, but it was not shown. However, the fact that John Hammond sums up the tour as being "Two no shows and one sick Triceratops" instead of "Three no shows and one sick Triceratops" or "Two no shows, a Baryonyx, and a sick Triceratops" suggests otherwise. Also, it can be assumed that the group would still be discussing it, as the sighting of their first dinosaur would have been a fairly exciting experience, unless, of course, the animals were hiding deeper within the enclosure and remained hidden like the other dinosaurs.-possible reason is that due to the raptor incident, the park had to come to a halt in production of its dinosaurs, or, the baryonyx had yet to be placed in its padock, which is true for several of the listed dinosaurs. Scene 38: Park *When Ellie gets out of the car to chase after Grant, you hear two car doors close. You can also see them close at the far edge of the screen. Of course, you will need the widescreen version and a TV which doesn't cut off too much of the edge to see it. (And even if you don't, you can see the reflection of the antenna in the windshield swing back into place, and it was attached to the driver's door.) So, obviously someone closed them, but who? Scene 40: Park *Tim has read the book of Robert Bakker and says: So like I was saying, there's this other book by a guy named Bakker? He definitely didn't say they turned into birds. But Dr. Bakker definitely endorses the theory that dinosaurs evolved into birds; he was the one who proposed to put the dinosaurs and birds into one clade.Bakker, R. T., Galton, P., 1974. Dinosaur monophyly and a new class of vertebrates. Nature 248:168-172. Tim is a kid and attempting to impress Alan; he may have just forgotten. Scene 41: Across the room *Nedry is supposedly having a live conversation on his computer screen to a guy at the dock, the Mate. Glance down to the bottom of that video window. Plain as day, you can see a little progress bar sliding along there, indicating the playback of a recorded video file. Scene 49: Fertilization Lab *When Dennis Nedry is stealing the dinosaur embryos from the containment tube, the dinosaur Stegosaurus is misspelled as "Stegasaurus". The dinosaur Tyrannosaurus is misspelled too, as "Tyranosaurus". *In San José, Dodgson informs Nedry that he will receive a total of "One-point-five million dollars if he gets all 15 species off the island." If one takes a closer look at that test tube receptacle it can be seen that there's room for only 10, maybe 11 vials. *Nedry grabs 2 tubes, then a close-up on numbers 3 and 4. There should still be room for about 6, if you want to argue that there were no jump cuts. (Short periods of action cut out to increase the feeling of haste) Regardless, you can see at this point the storage unit has only 1 slot left. Even so, he still manages to fit in 4 more vials. Jump shots - he may have had a THIRD ROW to stick the embryos in, we do not know due to the scene cuts. Scene 54: Nedry's "Escape" *﻿The sign that's pointing to the dock changes direction. *You can spot the wires that are vibrating the Dilo frill. *The Dilohposaurus has somehow crammed the entire length of her body in the passanger seat of the car. *If you look closely at the point at which the venom enters the screen when it hits Nedry in the eyes, you can see smoke or vapour. * According to the Stan Winston School of Visual Arts (the People who made the Animatronics for JP) , they used pressurized air tanks to make the Dilo(or "Spitter" as they call it) spit its' venom. So, when they were filming in the "Rain", the air tanks would also splatter some water as they 'spat' the venom. See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IJQjhdLbbo For more info. Scene 58-68: T-Rex Paddock *For some reason, the interactive display in the car turns off, yet the cars continue to move at a steady pace for a few minutes before Grant reports that the car has stopped, believing his own incompetence with electronics being the cause. *When the T. rex lifts her head to push the goat down her throat, you can see the direct stream of a sprinkler head spraying on her. *The goat leg disappears from the roof of the car and then reappears soon after. *When the T. rex is beside Malcolm and Grant's windshield, the door on the other car that Gennaro opened is closed; but when the Rex appears beside the car, the door is open again.'' '' *During the T. rex attack, T. rex flips the Jeep. If you freeze frame, you can see safety wires on the Jeep. *The T. rex is continually shown dry and wet again''. (Though this is explained because when the anamatronic gets wet, it starts to absorb water, causing malfunctions). However, in some instances, you can see when the animatronic begins to shake slightly. *There are various instances where you can spot the set in the scene. In the background, things like the roof of the Studio, a potted plant, and a stage light can all be spotted. *When the ''T. rex ''pushes her snout in the sunroof and Lex and Tim were holding it, it was broken on one scene but the next, the sunroof is repaired. *The tunnel they came out of earlier to first visit the Paddock is gone. Since they are proceeding on the way to return to the Visitor's Center, they should be heading towards the tunnel. * Often incorrectly regarded as a goof is the fact that when the ''Tyrannosaurus ''exits her paddock from ground level with the road, there's the sudden appearance of a cliff when she pushes the car over it. In reality, there is in fact a cliff that acts as a natural barrier for the Tyrannosaurus, otherwise she would be able to exit her padock through the gap between the fencing and the tunnel with ease. The diagram on the right illustrates what happens. Arnold attempting to turn on power *While Arnold is trying to gain entry into Nedry's system, he mutters to himself, "Access main program. Access main security. Access main program grid." Meanwhile, as the screen attests, he's typing security stuff only. (Not even the same thing he said) Scene 70-71 *When the vehicle is tumbling down the tree, its headlight appears damaged in some shots and fixed in other scenes Muldoon and Ellie to the Rescue! *In one scene, Ellie is screaming, then the ''T. rex roars again, and then shows the car for half a second, and if you look close enough, Ellie's expression is calm. *At the end of the chase when the T. rex gives up, you can see a light in between the trees if you pause it at the right time. Scene 92: Tree *The shot we see of Grant's boots show they are perfectly clean despite the amount of mud Grant and the kids had been walking through on that night. Scene 96: Park *In this scene, you can see shots of the netted false foliage behind Grant and the kids. *In 2 shots when Alan feeds the brachiosaur and when the dinosaur sneezes on Lex a forest suddendly appears in the morning while at night the trees were small. The Plan *John Hammond mentions that Disneyland was opened in 1956. However, Disneyland opened in 1955 Ellie flees the raptor *Ellie clearly has a flashlight being dragged by a cable from her belt while she is running. Then, once she closes the door, it's gone! *Her orange shirt also mysteriously vanishes. Kitchen Scene *Look very closely when the raptor opens the door: a studio man's hand is seen grasping it's tail so the animatronic raptor won't fall over! *One of the raptors looking down an aisle can be seen to correspond to the aisle that Tim is passing. Thus, Tim should be in the raptor's line of sight! Control Room Attack Scene *When the Velociraptor is breathing on the glass, it is extremely evident that the snort's effect came from below, not from the nostrils of the animal. *When Lex discovers the computer is a Unix system, some people have noted that Nedry earlier was using another program. *When the group is escaping, the desks in the office disappear. *When the power comes on locking the Velociraptor out, the lock doesn't go in the holder.﻿ ﻿ T. rex Rescue Scene *Ellie Sattler's stunt double's face is clearly seen when the bones fall on top of her. *When T. rex is eating the first raptor, apparently if you go frame-by-frame, the raptor disappears from the mouth, then reappears! *The Big One was on the left side of the room but when she runs to the T. rex she is on the right. *When the ''T. rex ''grabbed the raptor, it was on the right but when the Big One attacked her, it was on the left. Departure Scene *It has been noted that the helicopter is supposed to be heading to Costa Rica. The helicopter is flying towards the sunset. If it was dusk (sun sets in the west), they are going the wrong way. However, if it was still morning (like in the novel and Jurassic Park: The Game) they were going the right way. See here for further discussion of this issue. Notes Category:Jurassic Park (film) Category:Pages Needing Attention Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy